Starfish
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: terdampar di pulau terpencil, Kagami bertemu dengan Kuroko yang tinggal menyendiri disana / KagaKuro / maaf tidak pintar bikin summary Nanodayo /FINAL CHAPTER is Up /
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: KagaKuro**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Atlit surfing nasional Jepang, Kagami Taiga dilaporkan menghilang tersapu ombak besar yang terjadi kemarin siang tanggal 28 juli 2013. Sampai saat ini tim SAR masih terus mencari keberadaan Kagami yang belum diketahui._

* * *

Starfish

Chapter 1

* * *

Di pantai yang cukup sepi pada siang hari yang terik, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan tubuh atletis berwarna cokelat sedang berjalan dengan papan surfing di tangan kanannya. Rambutnya merah menyala sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada disana tahu betul siapa dirinya. Para gadis tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda tampan itu.

Kagami Taiga

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda itu?

Atlit surfing termuda milik Jepang yang tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya baik dari anak muda, sampai wanita paruh baya.

"Yosh, ombak hari ini sangat bagus untuk melepas stress."

Pertama-tama melakukan sedikit pemanasan, perenggangan otot dan lain-lain sebelum berlari menerjang lautan dengan papan surfing merah kesayangannya.

 **BYURRRR**

Cipratan air membasahi tubuh dan rambutnya sehingga membuat efek berkilau yang membuat para gadis hampir pingsan. Kagami sendiri tidak terlalu menghiraukan dan terus membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Membiarkan tubuh dan papan surfingnya bergerak mengikuti alur ombak yang sudah ditunggu. Tapi, ombak yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah ombak yang dia bayangkan akan terjadi, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih gawat.

"UKH!"

 **BYUUUUURRRRR!**

* * *

"Hei…"

"Bangunlah, hei…"

"Kau masih hidup kan…?"

Suara.

Suara seseorang yang asing namun terdengar sangat lembut tertangkap telinganya. Matanya masih terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Paru-parunya masih terasa sangat sulit untuk menerima oksigen, seperti masih ada yang tersangkut.

Apa yang terjadi?

Terakhir dia sedang asik surfing sampai ada ombak besar, lebih besar dari yang bisa dia hadapi menghantam keras tubuhnya. Setelah itu, semua menjadi hitam.

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Kagami terbatuk-batuk kala air dalam tubuhnya perlahan keluar. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lebih mudah, walaupun masih sangat sakit dalam setiap hembusan.

"Bangun…"

Suara itu lagi. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat sosok sesesorang bermata biru langit yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dapat dilihat parasnya jauh lebih kecil darinya dan hanya menggunakan selembar kain putih untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Kau siapa…" lalu Kagami melihat sekitarnya yang asing. "ini dimana…"

Pria di hadapannya sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak tahu persis apa nama tempat dimana mereka berdua berada ini. Dia hanya memberikan satu kalimat yang dia tahu tentang tempat ini.

"Rumahku…"

Setelah Kagami dapat berdiri, pemuda berambut biru terang itu akhirnya membantu Kagami berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rumah itu hanyalah sebuah gubuk kecil dengan ranjang daun dan juga meja kecil yang terbuat dari batu. Benar-benar seperti gubuk kumuh.

"Ini…rumahmu?" tanyanya. Jelas saja Kagami heran. Dia tinggal di apartemen besar dengan fasilitas segala ada. Hidupnya selalu enak dan mudah.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menidurkan Kagami di atas kasur daun yang ternyata cukup nyaman itu. Yah, Kagami tidak bisa protes disaat seperti ini dan merilekskan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu. Nyaman juga, pikirnya.

"Apa kau lapar? Atau haus?"

"A-ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur…" jawabnya sopan dan langsung menutup kedua matanya. Tapi terbuka lagi saat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, namamu…"

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

 **BLOP BLOP BLOP**

Terdengar suara letupan air dari tungku hitam yang berada di atas perapian. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang merebus beberapa butir telur bersama dengan anjing Alaskan malamute peliharaannya yang selalu dia panggil Nigou.

"Apakah dia bisa memakan ini, Nigou?" tanyanya pada sang anjing. Nigou hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan polos dan duduk mendekat seperti berkata kepada Kuroko untuk tidak usah khawatir. Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan partnernya itu dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Betul juga. Seharusnya dia tidak usah khawatir, karena telur rebus adalah masakan andalannya.

 **SREK SREK**

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Suara langkah kaki yang cukup berat mengganggu telinganya dan membuatnya menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Kagami datang menghampirinya hanya dengan celana pendeknya yang masih basah kuyup.

"Oi, Kuroko. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Memasak telur." Jawabnya singkat dan menunjuk tungku hitam di hadapannya. "Kau pasti lapar, orang asing."

"Hei, aku punya nama tahu." Gerutunya dan dengan santainya duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "Kagami. Namaku Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami-kun…" ucapnya pelan dan tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus."

Mendengar pujian itu membuat Kagami mau tidak mau bersemu pink juga. Malu, hanya itu alasan simpelnya.

"Heh, namamu juga bagus, Kuroko." Mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko sebagai balasan yang membuat sang pemilik memicingkan matanya kesal.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana? Aku harus segera pulang sebelum orang-orang mencariku-"

"Ini adalah pulau terpencil, Kagami-kun. Pulau ini terletak sangat berjauhan dari pulau-pulau lain." Jelasnya dengan nada datar. Memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Ini adalah pulau terpencil yang susah dijangkau dari pulau-pulau besar lain. Kagami tertegun kaget dan menunduk pasrah.

"Begitukah…" ucapnya. "Kalau begitu aku terperangkap disini sampai ada yang menjemputku hah…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bersurai Biru itu. Dia malahan mengangkat telur rebus yang dia masak dan menaruhnya dalam mangkuk kayu.

"Ini. Aku hanya bisa masak ini, Kagami-kun."

"A-ah, terima kasih…"

Mendadak suasana menjadi tidak enak. Kagami mengambil telur rebus itu dan mengupasnya dengan cepat karena dia sangat lapar. Dimakannya dengan barbar seperti biasanya, bahkan dia sudah selesai saat Kuroko selesai mengupas telur rebus pertamanya.

"Kau makan cepat sekali Kagami-kun."

"Maaf. Aku sangat lapar sih!"

Mereka berdua saling melihat satu sama lain dan tertawa. Mungkin terjebak disini bersama dengan Kuroko bukanlah hal terburuk yang akan dia alami. Dia pasti bisa bertahan sampai jemputan datang. Dia adalah orang penting, otomatis jemputan akan datang lebih cepat.

* * *

"Selamat malam, Kagami-kun."

"Eh?" Kagami memiringkan kepalanya. Kasur hanya satu dan dia menempatinya. Kuroko terlihat tidak akan menempati kasur yang sedang dia duduki itu.

"Kalau aku disini, Kau tidur dimana, Kuroko?"

"Disini, diatas Nigou." Kuroko menyamankan posisinya di antara bulu Nigou. Anjing itu cukup besar untuknya tidur, atau mungkin karena tubuh Kuroko juga kecil.

"O-oi, biar aku yang tidur di lantai! M-maksudku ini kan kasurmu satu-satunya!" protes Kagami yang tidak jadi berbaring. Walaupun tidur di atas anjingnya, tetap saja itu tidak baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kagami-kun membutuhkan istirahat lebih."

"Kuroko."

"Ja, Oyasumi."

"…"

Dan Kagami hanya bisa terdiam. Mungkin sih dia berjalan dan memindahkan tubuh Kuroko ke kasur, tapi… jangan lupakan fakta kalau dia takut, ralat, SANGAT takut anjing. Terlebih lagi Nigou adalah anjing yang besar. Dekat-dekat saja dia sudah tidak mau.

"haaah… Oyasumi…"

Sepasang crimson orbs itu menutup dengan sempurna. Walaupun dirinya sangat lelah, tapi dia tidak bisa tertidur dengan cepat. Terlalu banyak yang menghantui pikirannya.

Apakah dia akan selamat?

Atau terus terjebak berdua dengan pria yang sekarang sedang tertidur di atas anjing raksasa miliknya?

Dan dia sangat berterima kasih juga kepada Kuroko yang sudah repot-repot menyelamatkan dan merawatnya. Padahal bisa saja dia cuek dan membiarkan Kagami mati di pinggir pantai itu.

"…"

Kagami membuka matanya lagi dan melihat Kuroko yang sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sebesit pemikiran mengapa Kuroko tinggal disini pun muncul. Apakah pemuda itu sudah lama tinggal disini? Atau memang dari awalnya dia hidup disini sendirian?

"Kau aneh." Komentarnya singkat dan kembali menutup mata seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya menghadap dinding. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berpikir sekarang. Kalau dia memang mau tahu, toh dia bisa bertanya esok hari. Tidak seperti dia akan ditinggal sendirian besok kan?

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Apalagi yang mengenal Nao, nanti Nao kasih kecupan penuh cinta dari Nebuya dan Mibuchi~**

 **Repiu pliss?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: KagaKuro**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Kau aneh." Komentarnya singkat dan kembali menutup mata seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya menghadap dinding. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berpikir sekarang. Kalau dia memang mau tahu, toh dia bisa bertanya esok hari. Tidak seperti dia akan ditinggal sendirian besok kan?_

* * *

Starfish

Chapter 2

* * *

Keesokan paginya Kagami terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah kecil di tembok. Sudah terang benderang dan dia masih berada di gubuk ini. Artinya yang terjadi padanya bukanlah mimpi. Diliriknya sekitar dan tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Eh, kemana dia?

"Kuroko…?" panggilnya seraya mendudukan dirinya dan meregangkan otot-otot yang pegal sebelum berdiri. Kakinya melangkah keluar dan langsung saja menutup kedua matanya kala sinar matahari mengenai langsung kedua bola mata crimsonnya.

"Kagami-kun, ohayou."

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko muncul di belakang Kagami bersama dengan Nigou. Mau tidak mau Kagami melompat karena kaget, terutama karena Nigou berada sangat dekat di belakangnya yang membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"K-Kalian ini bikin kaget!" omelnya yang hanya direspon dengan memiringkan kepala. Kagami menepuk jidatnya.

"Ah, Kagami-kun. Ini." Kuroko memberikan sebuah kain, ah bukan, sebuah pakaian yang terbuat dari kulit binatang buruannya bersama dengan Nigou. Pakaian itu berupa baju tanpa lengan panjang yang menyerupai gaun serta sebuah ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari akar pohon yang dikeringkan dan diikat dengan kuat.

"Kuharap ini cukup."

"A-ah, terima kasih…" Kagami mengambil pakaian itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuk untuk berganti. Memang sih sangat tidak nyaman, atau dia belum terbiasa saja, tapi setidaknya dia harus menghargai usaha Kuroko yang sudah mencarikan pakaian layak untuknya. Ukurannya sediki kekecilan sehingga bentuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan indahnya tapi untungnya tidak kepedekan. Kira-kira 5 senti di atas lutut. Ikat pinggangnya pun kuat dan cukup untuknya.

"Kagami-kun. Sarapan sudah siap."

Terdengar teriakan kecil dari Kuroko yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya di luar tempat dia memasak kemarin. Kira-kira apa yang dimasaknya untuk sarapan?

"…"

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa masak ini."

Kagami melenguh kecewa. Telur rebus lagi seperti kemarin malam, sama persis. Kalau kebanyakan makan telur, lama-lama kolestrol dan bisulan dia. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Kan tidak bisa protes disaat seperti ini?

"Itadakimasu…"

Memang benar telur tidak membuatnya kenyang. Biasanya dia makan banyak, ralat, SANGAT banyak dan balanced, mulai dari daging, sayur, buah, susu, karbohidrat, vitamin, dan lain-lain. Dia seorang atlet, tentu saja asupan nutrisinya lebih, atau pada kasusnya, berlebih.

* * *

 **GRUUK GRUUK**

Perutnya berbunyi dengan indahnya saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan menelusuri pinggiran pantai. Dia sengaja berjalan disana dengan harapan entah sebuah kapal, atau sebuah helicopter melihat dia.

"Eh?"

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Kakinya langsung berlari menuju benda familiar yang dia lihat, alias papan surfing kesayangannya! Tapi naas. Benda itu sudah terbelah dua dengan indahnya karena hantaman ombak yang sangat kuat.

"aaah sial…" Kagami sangat kesal. Padahal ini adalah papan surfing yang diberikan dari gurunya sejak pertama kali dia mengikuti turnamen dan menang. Dia hanya terduduk menatap naas papan surfingnya. Kalau ini di kota, mungkin dia bisa memperbaikinya. Kalau disini? Memangnya ada lem super atau apapun untuk memperbaiki?

"Bye." Kagami memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya setelah beberapa menit menatap benda itu dan kembali ke gubuk milik Kuroko. Terlihat Kuroko yang sedang duduk-duduk saja bersebelahan dengan Nigou. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu Kagami.

"Kuroko."

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Kagami-kun." Sambutnya tanpa beranjak ataupun perubahan ekspresi. Sebaliknya, dia malahan menyadari ada perubahan pada garis wajah Kagami. "Kagami-kun kenapa? Kagami-kun terlihat sedih."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil yang kutemukan di pantai." Jawabnya dengan senyuman agak memaksa. "Aku mengantuk. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah malam…"

"uhm…" Kuroko mengangguk dan terus melihat sosok Kagami sampai menghilang dibalik tirai. Masalah kecil di pantai? Itu membuat Kuroko penasaran dan memutuskan untuk melihatnya bersama dengan Nigou. Mungkin saja dia bisa membantu.

* * *

"…"

Tak terasa sudah gelap saat Kagami membuka matanya. Jam berapa sekarang? Ah, itu bukanlah hal penting lagi sekarang. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya dan merentangkan kedua lengannya. Ah, dia baru ingat. Bukankah tadi dia berpesan kepada Kuroko untuk membangunkannya? Apa pria itu lupa?

"Yasudahlah. Seenaknya saja aku menyuruh-nyuruh orang yang baru kukenal."

Akhirnya dia beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan keluar.

"Eh?"

Aneh. Tidak ada siap-siapa di tempat perapian dimana dia biasanya makan. Bahkan api perapian tidak menyala. Peralatan yang dipakai Kuroko merebus telur pun masih tertata rapih di sebelah perapian. Kemana pemuda itu?

"Oi Kuroko!" panggilnya lantang sambil mengitari sekitar. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

WOOF WOOF!

"W-Whoa!"

BRUK!

Dengan indahnya Nigou menerjang tubuh Kagami dari belakang. Kagami sudah sangat ketakutan dan meronta-ronta dibawah Nigou.

"MENYINGKIRLAH HIIIII!" teriaknya histeris yang langsung dituruti oleh Nigou. Kagami langsung menciptakan jarak besar diantara mereka. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka anjing…"

"Woof Woof!" kali ini Nigou menggigit dan menarik-narik ikat pinggang Kagami seakan-akan menyuruh Kagami untuk mengikutinya. "Woof! Woof!"

"Eeeh apa sih?"

"Woooooofff!" Nigou langsung berlari meninggalkan Kagami. Kagami sendiri bingung dan langsung saja mengikutinya. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukan kepada Kagami. Nigou membawa Kagami kembali ke pantai yang tadi dia kunjungi.

ZRASH

Bunyi ombak yang berderu terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Kagami. Cih, membuatnya sangat ingin bermain dengan papan surfingnya yang sudah terbelah itu.

"Woof! Woof!"

Nigou berlari mengitari satu sisi pinggiran pantai yang membuat Kagami bingung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau-"

ZRASH

Sekali lagi suara deru ombak membuatnya berpaling. Tapi, yang dilihatnya kali ini bukan hanya ombak. Kuroko. Kuroko yang sedang berdiri di atas papan surfing miliknya yang seharusnya terbelah. Papan itu sudah menyatu. Jadi, sedari tadi mereka berdua memperbaiki papan surfingnya?

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko menoleh dan hanya melambaikan tangannya. "Kagami-Ku—"

ZRASH!

Sebuah ombak menyapu tubuh pemuda kecil itu dan menenggelamkannya. Kagami yang kaget langsung saja melompat ke dalam air. Untung pria itu tidak bermain terlalu jauh kalau tidak akan lebih gawat!

'Dimana kau…'

Matanya melirik sekitar untuk mencari sosok Kuroko. Gelap malam membuatnya susah untuk melihat dan sinar bulan hanya sedikit membantunya. Saat melihat papan surfingnya bersama dengan Kuroko yang berpengang erat pada papan itu, Kagami langsung berenang dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menangkap kedua benda itu dan menariknya ke permukaan.

"Puah!"

Papan surfing miliknya otomatis langsung mengambang dengan Kuroko di atasnya terbatuk-batuk.

"O-oi kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan dan mengangguk. Nigou sudah menggong-gong dari kejauhan karena khawatir dengan tuannya sambil berlari kesana kemari. Kagami langsung mendorong papan surfingnya ke pinggir pantai dan membiarkan Kuroko tertidur di atasnya.

"Aku berhasil memperbaiki papannya." Kuroko tersenyum sedikit. "Maaf kalau menjadi jelek. aku berusaha menambalnya sekuat mungkin."

Kagami terdiam. Dilihatnya papan surfing yang sudah tersambung walaupun dengan tambalan berupa kayu pada 2 sisi yang berbeda agar semakin kuat.

Setelah melihat Kagami yang sedih, Kuroko memutuskan untuk melihat apa penyebabnya bersama Nigou. Begitu melihat papan surfing, dia berpikir apakah ini benda kesayangan Kagami? Karena itulah dia berusaha seharian untuk menyambungkan kembali papan yang terbelah dua itu dan berhasil!

Walaupun tidak tahu apa guna dari papan itu, dia malahan iseng mencobanya di atas laut. Senang sekali saat mengetahui kalau papan itu sudah cukup kuat untuk digunakan kembali dan dirinya malah tersapu ombak, padahal tidak bisa berenang.

"Heh, aku harus bilang terima kasih untuk membetulkan papan surfingku." Kagami tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko. "Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau mencobanya tanpa pengawasan. Itu berbahaya tahu."

"Baik, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengangguk patuh dan mendudukan dirinya. Terbatuk-batuk karena air yang tadi masuk dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

GREP

Dengan cepat Kuroko sudah berada dalam gendongan Kagami. Tangannya yang satu lagi membawa papan surfingnya.

"K-Kagami-kun, aku bisa jalan sendiri…"

"Sudah diam."

"Woof! Woof!"

Kagami tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kuroko dan berjalan kembali menuju gubuk dengan Nigou mengikuti dari belakang dengan ekor bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sesampainya di dalam, Kuroko diturunkan di atas kasur.

"Uh… apa kau ada handuk atau sesuatu untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu?"

"Oof!"

Bahkan tanpa diminta, Nigou sudah mengambilkan sebuah kain tebal dan memberikannya kepada Kagami. takut-takut, Kagami mengambil kain itu dan langsung mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh Kuroko seperti ayah dan anak.

"Aku bisa sendiri Kagami-kun." Kuroko menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kagami pada rambutnya. "Kau sendiri pun basah. Sebaiknya Kagami-kun juga mengeringkan tubuhmu sendiri."

"Ah, aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Kagami masih saja menggosokan kainnya pada rambut Kuroko. "Laut adalah temanku sejak kecil."

"ah, sou…"

"Selesai." Kagami berhenti setelah dirasa sudah cukup kering dan berganti untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tangan Kuroko otomatis bergerak untuk mengeringkan rambut Kagami, yang membuat sang pemilik rambut hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Kuroko. Tidur saja sana."

"Aku hanya membalas apa yang kau lakukan." Jawabnya enteng masih tetap sambil menggosok-gosokan kainnya. Karena rambut Kagami lebih pendek, otomatis lebih cepat kering. Matanya tidak terlepas dari warna crimson menyala itu. Unik, pikirnya. Tapi, rambut dia sendiri juga unik kan?

* * *

"Sudah sana tidur. jangan lupa pakai selimut, Tubuhmu itu sangat dingin tahu."

"Baiklah. Ni-"

"Kau tidur disini. Di kasur. Aku yang tidur dibawah."

"Bersama Nigou?"

"T-tentu saja tidakkkk!"

Kagami sudah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Nigou, padahal Nigou sendiri belum bergerak. Kuroko menjadi merasa tidak enak membayangkan Kagami tidur di lantai tanpa alas dan selimut apapun.

"Kagami-kun sebaiknya yang tidur di kasur. Nigou lebih hangat dibanding selimut." Kuroko sudah langsung turun dari kasurnya dan berbaring di atas nigou yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur. Kalau sudah berada di atas Nigou, tentu saja dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Maaaaa..."

Menyerah, Kagami tidur di atas kasur lagi hari ini.

"Oyasumi..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Apalagi yang mengenal Nao, nanti Nao kasih kecupan penuh cinta dari Nebuya dan Mibuchi~**

 **Repiu pliss?**

* * *

AoKagaKuroLover : maaf kemaren lupa naroh TBC huhuhu

poppy-chan : yuk lanjut *gendong tenda*

citrusfujo : yosh, ini kelanjutannya ssu~

guest : juuut... Lanjuuut...~


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: KagaKuro**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maaaaa..."

Menyerah, Kagami tidur di atas kasur lagi hari ini.

"Oyasumi..."

* * *

Starfish

Chapter 3

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 5 hari sejak dia terdampar di pulau tak berantah ini. Perlahan dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan sederhananya bersama dengan sang penghuni pulau, Kuroko dan Nigou. Memang sih, Kagami belum terbiasa dengan Nigou yang besar...

"GYAAAA! PERGIIIII!"

masih pagi dan teriakan Kagami sudah terdengar hampir seluruh penjuru pulau hanya karena Nigou tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Sejujurnya saja, hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna sejak kehadiran Kagami.

Tapi ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya kan?

"Karena suatu hari kau pun akan pergi seperti orang itu." Kuroko mengepal erat tangannya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dia kubur dalam-dalam di pikirannya malahan muncul kembali di benaknya. Memori tentang sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya, yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"..."

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya kala melihat seseorang terdampar di pesisir pantai.

Dikarenakan kulitnya yang gelap, Kuroko hampir mengira pria itu teripang raksasa dan mencolek-coleknya menggunakan ranting kayu yang dia selalu bawa kalau sedang pergi berburu.

"Teripang raksasa..."

Terus menoel sampai terdengar suara geraman yang cukup menyeramkan.

"SAKIT TAHUUUU!"

Kuroko melonjak kaget mendengar suara yang akhirnya keluar dari pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Setelah beberapa kali tubuhnya dicolek oleh ranting, akhirnya terbuka juga kedua matanya. Mata biru Kuroko bertemu dengan milik pria itu.

"Kau... Siapa?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri dan melihat sekitar. "Dan ini... Dimana?"

"Namaku Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Ini rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan memanggil anjing kesayangannya untuk mendekat. Nigou muncul dari semak-semak dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kuroko dengan manisnya.

"Wah! Lucunya!" Langsung saja pemuda itu mengacak-acak bulu kepala Nigou yang hanya direspon dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh iya lupa." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aomine. Namaku Aomine Daiki!"

* * *

Hari demi hari mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Kuroko banyak mengajari Aomine tentang pulau yang dihuninya sendirian serta cara-cara bertahan dikondisi seperti ini. Aomine pun cepat terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang sederhana ini. Entahlah sudah berapa lama Aomine terdampar di pulau itu, yang pasti lama sekali.

"Lima bulan, hah..."

Aomine menghela nafas berat sambil menambah garisan panda lempengan batu yang dia gunakan untuk menghitung hari. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu disana sehingga membuat susah.

"Kuroko, bangun."

Aomine menepuk pipi Kuroko yang sedang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. tidak ada respon, sehingga membuat Aomine kesal dan langsung saja mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kuroko untuk menggelitiknya.

"Hmmm...Aomine-kun hentikan..." Tangan Kuroko mendorong wajah Aomine untuk menjauh tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun. Kuroko masih sangat mengantuk dan malas untuk bangun. Walaupun Sudah didorong-dorong, tetap saja Aomine menjahili pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Baiklah...baiklah..."

Kuroko akhirnya menyerah dan bangun dengan bed hair yang luar biasa epic. Aomine terkekeh dan langsung merapihkannya seperti biasa. Pria di hadapannya ini selalu saja bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan kalau baru bangun, dan itu selalu membuatnya ingin menjahilinya.

"Ohayou, Tetsu."

"Ohayou, Aomine-kun."

* * *

"Kuroko."

Kagami melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko yang sedari tadi bengong terus. Kuroko berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, Kagami-kun?"

"Kau daritadi bengong terus. Kenapa?" Tanyanya agak khawatir tapi tidak terlalu menunjukannya. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dan menggelengkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mengantuk saja."

Pura-pura Kuroko mengucek kedua matanya dan beranjak Dari posisinya. Dia berjalan begitu saja kembali ke rumahnya dan menidurkan diri di atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang ke suatu titik tertentu yang tertutupi oleh kain. Dibukanya kain itu sehingga memperlihatkan banyak garis-garis berjejer seperti seseorang sengaja mengukirnya disitu. Jari-jarinya meraba goresan itu.

"Aomine...kun..."

* * *

"Tetsu! Ayo kita pergi meninggalkan pulau ini! Tadi ada sebuah kapal yang melihatku dan mereka datang untuk menjemput kita!"

Aomine memegang kedua pundak Kuroko dengan mata berbinar. Di sisi lain, Kuroko sendiri tidak terlihat sangat bersemangat. Menyadari hal itu, Aomine memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekat untuk melihat wajah sang pemuda lain lebih dekat.

"Tetsu?"

"E-eh iya, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko mengerjap dan langsung bertanya.

"Kita bisa keluar dari pulau ini, Tetsu!"

"Ah...iya..."

Aomine heran dengan reaksi Kuroko yang terlihat tidak semangat sama sekali dengan berita ini. Siapa juga yang tidak mau keluar dari pulau terpencil ini? Aomine sih sangat mengunginkannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku akan pulang!"

"Aku akan tetap tinggal disini."

Aomine berkedip beberapa kali dan mengorek kupingnya. Siapa tahu dia salah dengar.

"Apa? Coba katakan lagi, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa ikut Aomine-kun. Aku tetap disini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan untuk pulang ke Jepang daripada hidup di pulau terpencil ini? Di jepang kan lebih banyak hiburan!"

"T-tapi..." Kuroko tetap memggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik baju Aomine. "Tidak bisakah kita tinggal disini saja bersama? Di pulau ini?"

"He? Kau bercanda Tetsu." Aomine melepaskan pegangan tangan Kuroko pada bajunya. "Aku ingin pulang! Sudah bosan rasanya hidup disini tanpa hiburan dan majalah mai-chan kalau kau tidak mau ikut, yasudah."

Aomine langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di dalam gubuknya. Nigou yang masih kecil tetap setia menemani sang majikan di sebelahnya.

Dan hari itulah, terakhir kalinya Kuroko melihat sosok Aomine.

Aomine meninggalkannya sendirian di pulau itu.

Tanpa satupun kata perpisahan.

Bahkan pamit pun tidak.

Hanya berpisah begitu saja bagai orang asing.

* * *

"!"

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya kala bermimpi mengenai masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang agak tersendat. Raut wajahnya menjadi perpaduan antara sendu dan kesal. Kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi, pikirnya. Jangan salah, tapi mimpi itu sering kali menghantui dirinya.

"Mmmh...Kuroko?"

Tanpa disangka Kagami pun ikut terbangun. Dia turun dari kasurnya untuk mengecek Kuroko yang masih bernafas berat dan tidak teratur. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk." Jawabnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Yah, benar kan mimpinya cukup buruk?

Kagami mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko, berharap pemuda itu bisa lebih tenang. Kuroko sendiri malahan bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kagami. Berasa seperti anak kecil dia.

"Hentikan, Kagami-Kun." Kuroko yang merasa terganggu langsung menepis tangan Kagami dan membulatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Nigou seakan-akan dia ngambek. Kagami menghela nafas. Walaupun dia takut, sangat takut anjing, entah mengapa sekarang dia berbaring di sebelah nigou untuk mengelus pelan kepala Kuroko.

"Dulu guruku selalu melakukan hal ini kalau aku bermimpi buruk." Jelasnya. Kuroko terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadap Kagami. entah dirasuki apa, Kuroko bergerak menuruni Nigou untuk berbaring benar-benar persis di sebelah Kagami. tangan besar itu terus mengelus kepala Kuroko sampai dia bisa mendengar suara nafas yang sudah teratur, menandakan kalau pria kecil di sebelahnya sudah tertidur.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini, Kuroko."

Terkadang Kagami terpikir tentang identitas asli dari pria (yang sekarang) tertidur dalam dekapannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tinggal disini? Apakah dia memang tinggal disini atau bernasib sama sepertinya yang juga terdampar? Lalu selama ini dia benar-benar hanya tinggal sendirian bersama dengan Nigou, yang merupakan satu-satunya teman yang dia punya? Apakah dalam pikirannya terlintas sebuah keinginan untuk pulang ke keluarganya? Ah, ini tidak akan pernah habis untuk dipikirkan. Sebaiknya dia tidur saja.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, Ohayou."

Pria berambut merah terang itu hanya membuka sebelah matanya dan berbalik karena masih mengantuk. Dia kembali menyamankan posisinya tanpa mempedulikan Kuroko yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Agak kesal dengan reaksi Kagami, alis Kuroko sedikit berkerut dan menundukan wajahnya agar dekat dengan wajah Kagami dan…

 **GRAUP**

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Bertapa kagetnya dia saat sesuatu menggigit telinganya. Yap, Kuroko menggigit telinganya karena sangat kesal. Kagami langsung terbangun sembari mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang merah dengan bekas gigitan.

"Ohayou."

Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap Kuroko yang datar seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dijitaknya pelan kepala pemuda berambut biru terang itu.

"Sakit tahu."

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, Kagami-kun tidak akan bangun."

"…" yah, ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi kan, dia tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa untuk hari ini jadi boleh dong dia tidur untuk waktu yang lebih lama?

"Aku lapar. Kagami-kun tolong buatkan sarapan."

"Heh, kau pikir aku ini pembantumu."

Walaupun mengeluh, Kagami tetap beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung berjalan keluar. Mungkin mau ke sungai untuk cuci muka dan kumur-kumur terlebih dahulu sebelum memasak. Kuroko masih terduduk pada posisinya dan memanggil Nigou untuk mendekat. Hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya saja sambil menunggu sarapan mereka.

Entah sekitar berapa lama kemudian Kagami kembali dengan makanan di tangannya. Hanya daging rusa dan sedikit kentang yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di sekitar pepohonan. Lumayan, menambah kadar karbohidrat yang kurang cukup.

"Waaaaah…"

Kuroko sendiri sedikit berbinar melihat sepiring besar makanan yang dibawa oleh Kagami. aromanya pun sangat menggoda indra penciuman Kuroko. Ah, perutnya semakin keroncongan.

"Makanlah sebelum kuhabiskan."

"Ah, umm..." Mengangguk dan mengambil potongan besar daging yang sudah tidak bertulang itu. Memakannya dengan lahap dengan senyuman tipis pada bibirnya. Sejak kedatangan Kagami, Kuroko lebih sering memakan daging-dagingan dan lebih seimbang antara daging, ikan, sayur dan telur. Beruntunglah pria macan itu sangat pintar masak.

"Oishi, Kagami-kun." Puji Kuroko dengan pipi menggembung karena masih sambil makan. Kagami hanya tersenyum lebar, dan menoel pipi kembung Kuroko pelan.

"Arigatou. Lihat pipimu sampai menggembung begitu." Masih terus menekan-nekan pipi Kuroko sampai Kuroko menelan makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Habisnya enak... Nigou pun senang, lihat." Nigou terlihat menikmati makanan jatahnya dengan lahap. Mau tidak mau kedua pria itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Nigou, tentu saja Kagami tidak melakukannya. Kuroko melihat sekilas wajah Kagami yang sedang tersenyum. Mengingatkannya pada dia. Mendadak dadanya terasa sangat sesak. tangannya mengepal erat untuk sesaat kemudian kembali memakan dagingnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Menjelang sore, Kuroko masih saja diam di dalam gubuknya sambil beres-beres. Memang sudah cukup berantakan gubuknya itu dan banyak sekali debu serta pasir-pasir. Rasanya gubuk lebih cepat kotor dibanding saat dia tinggal sendiri.

"Eh..."

Sebuah kotak di kolong ranjangnya membuat Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Memangnya dulu dia punya kotak seperti itu? Atau ini milik Kagami ataupun Nigou? Karena penasaran, dia pun mengeluarkan kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Oh, ini."

Sepotong pakaian yang terlihat belum pernah digunakan Berwarna cokelat terang yang dia dapat dari kulit rusa. Dilihat dari ukurannya, pakaian ini terlalu besar untuk Kuroko. Tentu saja terlalu besar, karena pakaian ini seharusnya diberikan kepada seseorang.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Kuroko mengambil pakaian itu dan mengembalikan kotak tersebut pada tempatnya. Kakinya langsung melangkah keluar menuju pantai berwarna orange.

"Kagami-ku..."

Pria itu terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya sampai terdiam. Arus ombak yang cukup besar perlahan merangkak menuju garis pantai. Pemilik rambut merah terang itu berada di antara ombak bersama dengan papan surfing kesayangannya yang penuh tambalan. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti arus ombak yang terbelah saat disentuh oleh jari-jarinya. Kagami terlihat seperti sangat bersahabat dengan lautan dan ombak. Sangat indah...

BLUSH

Tanpa disadari wajah Kuroko sudah menghangat dan merah merona. Jantungnya pun berdebar kencang seperti sehabis berlari.

"Keren sekali..." Bisiknya pelan dan mendudukan dirinya pada batu besar yang tak jauh dari pantai. Dipeluknya baju itu erat-erat sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagami yang masih bermain dengan lautan dan ombak. Tak lama kemudian, ombak itu pun surut dan Kagami berjalan balik ke pantai.

""Kuroko!"

Kagami melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang masih terdiam dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kuroko?" Memiringkan kepalanya, Kagami melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko. Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali untuk kembali fokus.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Daritadi kau bengong saja. Nggak bagus tahu."

"Gomen... Kagami-kun terlihat keren..." Jawabnya polos dan memberikan pakaian yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Ini. Lap saja tubuh Kagami-kun dengan ini."

"Ooh! Terima kasih, Kuroko!" Langsung saja Kagami mengambil pakaian itu dan menyeka seluruh tubuhnya yang basah sebelum rambutnya. Kuroko lagi-lagi terdiam melihat Kagami, seakan-akan pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari pria yang satu itu. Bentuk tubuhnya yang jadi. Berbeda sekali dari dirinya yang lebih kurus.

"..."

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Kuroko pergi kembali ke gubuknya dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang dia harus lakukan.

* * *

BRUK

Menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa hanya dengan melihat Kagami bermain membuatnya langsung berpikiran irasional? Bahkan mendadak tubuhnya langsung berasa aneh dan panas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan wajah merona. Matanya menatap pada sesuatu yang berada di bawah sana yang mengeras. Tangannya meraih bagian tertentu itu dan sedikit mendesah kala jarinya menyentuh.

"Aneh sekali... Kenapa seperti ini..."

Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia se'lemah' ini. Apa ini karena efek dari tidak per ah sekalipun memenuhi kebutuhan seksualnya?

"A-ah..."

"Kuroko?"

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Maaf late post... Sedang krisis di kampus/?**

 **Kepada yg setia menunggu dan memberikan review, terima kasih banyaaaaaak~ maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu per satu...**

 **Repiu pliss?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: KagaKuro**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia se'lemah' ini. Apa ini karena efek dari tidak pernah sekalipun memenuhi kebutuhan seksualnya?_

 _"A-ah..."_

 _"Kuroko?"_

* * *

Starfish

Chapter 4

* * *

Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang jangal saat Kuroko mengatakan kalau dia ingin pergi ke gubuk. Sudah kedua kalinya dia begitu hari ini. Pasti ada sesuatu, pikirnya. Setelah menyeka keeping tubuh dan rambutnya, Kagami pun turut berjalan kembali menuju gubuk dan menaruh papan surfingnya di depan rumah. Terlihat Nigou juga yang sedang tidur siang dengan damainya.

"Kuroko?"

"!"

Kuroko terlihat panik tanpa membalikan tubuhnya yang menghadap tembok. Kuroko berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sedang dialami oleh tubuhnya sekarang. Sungguh memalukan! Di sisi lain Kagami tampaknya sedikit menyadari keanehan Kuroko, hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana.

"Oi Kuroko. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah aku baik-baik saja."

Dari suaranya yang agak bergetar saja dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Perlahan Kagami berjalan mendekati Kuroko tanpa suara untuk mengintip, sedikit saja karena rasa penasaran yang tak bisa dibendung.

"Kagami-kun!" Yah, walau mengendap-ngendap tetap saja ketahuan karena dengan bodohnya Kagami malah duduk di kasur tepat di sebelah Kuroko yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Gomen. Kau bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini dan itu membuatku penasaran..."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu."

Walaupun sudah disuruh pergi, Kagami masih tetap saja berdiam pada tempatnya. Instingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus tetap disana bersama Kuroko. Dengan agak memaksa Kagami membalik tubuh Kuroko sehingga membuat pria itu terlentang. Kuroko langsung merapatkan kakinya agar miliknya tidak terlihat walaupun sudah terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ternyata i-ini..." Kagami pun merona malu juga. "G-gomen..."

"D-dakara... Tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"...kurasa aku bisa membantu."

Kuroko terdiam dan menatap kosong Kagami. Apa? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kagami mau membantunya menangani hal seperti ini?

"Kagami-kun... Kau mabuk?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! kau sudah banyak membantuku jadi setidaknya..." Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu dan situasi yang cukup aneh ini. Memang sangat aneh kalau seseorang menawarkan diri untuk membantu orang lain masturbasi. Tapi, sudah terlanjur dikatakan, mau bagaimana lagi?

"..." Kuroko merona merah, ralat, sangat merah sebelum menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan membungkuk sopan.

"M...mohon bantuannya Kagami-kun..."

* * *

SLICK SLICK

"K-Kagami...k-kun..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini reaksi normal, Kuroko."

Kuroko menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara-suara yang aneh. Tangan besar Kagami sedang mengocok pelan miliknya dan rasanya aneh. Antara enak ataupun geli dalam artian bagus. Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kagami sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan berotot Kagami.

"Katakan padaku." Kagami berbisik tepat di sebelah kuping Kuroko yang membuatnya langsung mmerinding. "Apakah sentuhanku membuatmu nyaman?"

"..."

SPURT!

hanya karena bisikan suara berat milik Kagami, Kuroko ejakulasi dengan suksesnya dan mengotori perutmya sendiri plus tangan Kagami. Nafasnya langsung menjadi berat dan tubuhnya melemas. Lega, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kuroko. Ternyata ada perasaan seperti ini yang baru pertama kali dia alami. Jarinya lengket dengan cairan milik Kuroko dan Kagami menjilatnya bersih dengan santainya.

"K-Kagami-kun! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kuroko panik melihat apa yang dilakukan Kagami dan menggenggam pergelangan Kagami. Tapi wajahnya malahan merona kala mata mereka berdua bertemu. Cepat-cepat mereka melihat ke arah lain.

'Uh, rasanya aneh sekali...'

'Gawat, wajah Kuroko manis sekali...'

Masing-masing diri mereka berpikir tentang satu sama lain dalam diam. Belum lagi posisi mereka yang sangat ambigu dimana Kuroko menduduki benda keramat yang berada di selangkangan, yang sepertinya mulai bereaksi...

"Kuroko...gomen ne."

"Eh?"

Kagami menangkup wajah Kuroko untuk mencium bibir pinknya yang hampir tidak pernah dijamah oleh orang lain. Jujur saja, Kagami Sudah menahan diri sejak lama untuk mencicipi bibir milik pemuda berambut biru terang itu. Biarlah apa yang terjadi setelah ini terjadi.

"Kagami-"

Kuroko terkejut dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tangan Kagami menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Aneh sekali Kuroko tidak merasakan perasaan kesal ataupun jijik. Tangannya pun tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk setidaknya mendorong tubuh Kagami. Seakan-akan, ciuman yang diberikan membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemah.

"M...ma...h..."

Begitu bibir mereka terpisah, suara nafas yang sangat berat terdengar dari bibir mereka berdua. Kagami menatap langsung mata sayu Kuroko yang berlinang air mata. Disekanya air mata itu dan mencium kelopak mata Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Gomen..." Kagami merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya. Lihat saja sampai Kuroko nangis begitu. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ba...ka..."

GREP

"..."

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk Kagami mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukannya seperti yang Kagami kira, Kuroko malahan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kagami, memeluknya erat.

"..." Jujur saja, Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Yang dia harapkan hanyalah Kagami tidak pergi setelah ini. "...jangan pergi, Kagami-kun... Sendirian...aku tidak menyukainya..."

"Kuroko..."

"Jangan pergi...kumohon..."

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

* * *

"A-aaa...ah..."

Pria berambut biru terang itu berusaha merilekskan seluruh tubuhnya di atas kasur. Milik Kagami yang terbilang cukup besar sedang berusaha menerobos memasuki dirinya. Penuh. Rasanya penuh sekali di dalamnya.

"Sempit sekali... Tahanlah sedikit, ne Kuroko?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan mempererat dekapannya pada selimut yang sedaritadi dia peluk. Perlu sekitar 5 menit untuknya membiasakan diri dengan benda besar itu. Kagami sendiri mulai meraba-raba milik Kuroko yang sudah menegang lagi dengan tujuan agar pemuda itu lebih rileks dan dapat melupakan rasa sakit pada entrancenya.

"Kagami-kun... Besar..."

"Yah...terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"I...itu bukanlah pujian..." Kuroko sedikit geram. Maksudnya marah malahan dikira memujinya. Kagami sendiri hanya tersenyum senang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Ditaruhnya kecupan kecil pada dahi Kuroko.

"Warui... Sekarang aku akan bergerak, oke?"

"...h-hai."

Jari-jari mereka berdua bertautan satu sama lain dengan erat. Suara desahan keluar dari bibir pemuda biru cerah itu pada setiap pergerakan. Kagami pun juga mengeluarkan suara nafas yang berat kala miliknya merasa bagian dalam Kuroko semakin mmenyempit. Malam itu kedua tubuh mereka saling bertubrukan dengan suara-suara desahan yang tertahan. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka walaupun cuaca diluar sangat dingin.

'Aku menyukaimu, Kagami-kun'

* * *

"Hoaaaaahm..."

Suara menguap Kagami cukup lantang mengisi seluruh ruangan. Direnggangkan kedua tangan berototnya itu dan menatap ke arah samping, dimana seorang Kuroko sedang tertidur. Kagami terbatuk pelan melihat beberapa bercak merah pada kulit putih itu, mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam.

"..."

Masih merasa malu, Kagami beranjak dari kasur dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Tubuhnya lengket karena cairan-cairan itu dan dia ingin segera membersihkan diri. Tapi, entah mendapat pemikiran dari mana, Kagami memutuskan untuk berenang di laut sekalian mandi. Langsung saja dia mengganti dengan celana pendeknya dan pergi ke laut dengan membawa pakaian ganti. Refreshing sambil mendinginkan pikiran setelah kejadian semalam sang at dibutuhkan.

Whuuuurrrrr

"Huh?"

Kagami mendengar suara aneh saat tubuhnya baru saja memasuki lautan. Seperti suara sesuatu yang berputar sangat cepat. Begitu sebuah bayangan menutupi tubuhnya, dia langsung mengadah ke atas.

"Post 2, lapor, keberadaan Kagami Taiga telah ditemukan."

Sebuah helikopter tebang beberapa meter di atasnya. Senyum Kagami langsung mengembang melihat helikopter itu dan langsung melambaikan tangannya berkali-kali.

"OIIIII!" Teriaknya lantang sembari mengejar helikopter yang perlahan mendarat di pinggir pantai. Pulang. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang!

Tim SAR yang bertugas menyelamatkannya langsung bertanya mengenai kondisinya dan lain-lain. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk langsung kembali berangkat menuju jepang.

"Tunggu! Ada orang lain disini... Tunggu sebentar."

Kagami berlari kembali menuju gubuk kecil yang sudah menjadi rumahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan sosok pria yang telah menolongnya selama dia hidup di pulau itu kan?

"Kuroko! Ada tim-"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Kuroko...?"

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Mohon maaf updetnya kelamaan. Nao sedang sibuk berkencan dengan Tugas Akhir :"))**

 **jangan tanya udah sampe mana, yang pasti masih di prapatan ciamis.**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Apalagi yang meninggalkan jejak! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Apalagi yang mengenal Nao, nanti Nao kasih kecupan penuh cinta dari Nebuya dan Mibuchi~**

 **Repiu pliss?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: KagaKuro**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kuroko! Ada tim-"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Kuroko...?"

* * *

Starfish

Final chapter

* * *

'Oto...San...'

'Oka...chan...'

'Kenapa kalian tidur disini...?'

'Kenapa kalian tidak bangun-bangun...?'

'Aku takut...'

'Oto San... Oka... chan...'

"!"

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya dengan panik dan mendudukan dirinya. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang menghantuinya. Rasanya mual. Rasanya mau muntah.

WHUUUURRRRR

suara aneh tertangkap oleh telinganya. Kuroko berjalan (pelan) keluar gubuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dI luar sana.

"Ah..."

Melihat helikopter itu, Kuroko mengerti betul apa yang terjadi, dan yang akan terjadi. Kuroko memanggil nigou yang sedang tidur siang dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Bawa aku kesana... Aku tidak ingin melihat hal yang sama terjadi lagi di depan mataku..."

Nigou hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Kuroko dan membiarkan Kuroko menungganginya. Lalu anjing itu berlari cepat menelusuri hutan lebih dalam dari yang biasa mereka tempuh. Dalam sekejap, Kuroko dan Nigou menghilang di tengah hutan lebat.

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin masih ada orang lain?" Sepertinya tim SAR tidak percaya saat Kagami meminta waktu untuk mencari Kuroko. Kagami hanya bisa geram dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian di pulau ini."

Langsung saja Kagami pergi tanpa mendengarkan apa yang akan tim SAR katakan. Kagami berlari menelusuri setiap tempat yang kira-kira akan dikunjungi oleh pria tersebut.

"Kuroko dimana kau..."

* * *

"..."

"Woof..."

Kuroko terduduk di permukaan bebatuan yang dingin dan basah. Matamya terus-terusan melihat satu titik di hadapannya. Dua buah batu nisan yang berdiri berdampingan, hanya ada goresan-goresan kanji yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Otosan...okasan..."

* * *

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Kuroko kecil terlihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan boneka beruang kesayangannya di dek kapal. Kedua orang tua bocah kecil itu sedang sibuk dengan makanan mereka sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang lucu.

"...?"

ZRASHHHHH!

Tanpa disangka sebuah ombak besar tiba-tiba menghantam kapal ferri mungil itu. Seluruh penghuni kapal terlempar keluar kapal. Kuroko kecil pun juga terlempar, bersama dengan orang tuanya yang memeluknya erat demi keselamatan anak mereka.

Selang beberapa waktu, ketiga orang itu terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Kedua suami istri itu berusaha mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup dan terus menjaga Kuroko yang masih kecil. Memberikan makanan yang layak dan semua yang dibutuhkan oleh putra satu-satunya mereka. Tetapi, itu tidaklah berlangsung lama...

"Oto...San...?" Kuroko memandang ayahnya yang sudah terkapar di tanah bersimbah dengan darah. Matanya pun berpindah kepada ibunya di sebelah kirinya.

"Oka...chan...?" Sama seperti ayahnya, ibunya pun terkapar dengan simbahan darah. Ada pecahan batu yang tajam pada tangan mereka berdua. Kuroko kecil tidal tahu apa-apa soal kematian. Dia berpikir kalau orang tuanya hanya tertidur. Ya, hanya tertidur.

Walaupun kenyataannya adalah, kedua orang itu bunuh diri, meninggalkan anak mereka yang masih kecil sendirian di pulau tak berpenghuni itu.

Sejak saat itu Kuroko terpaksa harus hidup mandiri. Perlahan bocah kecil itu belajar untuk menangkap ikan di sungai dan juga cara membuat api. Perlahan Kuroko terbiasa dengan kehidupannya itu dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Nigou saat tersesat di hutan. Mulai detik itu, Kuroko hidup berdua dengan Nigou.

Selang waktu lama, seseorang lain terdampar di pulau yang sama dengannya. Aomine Daiki. Pria yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan sekarang, Kagami pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kuroko ketakutan. Kuroko memeluk nigou erat-erat untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang perlahan mengalir keluar.

"Woof..."

* * *

"Permisi Kagami-san... Apakah kita boleh berangkat sekarang?"

"Tidak sampai dia kutemukan!" Kagami menyentak dalam pencariannya di tengah hutan. Kedua tim SAR itu terlihat sudah cukup kelelahan dan pusing karena sudah hampir seharian mereka mengitari hutan demi mencari sesosok Kuroko.

"Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain disi-"

"Pergi saja sana kalau memang tidak percaya!"

Kagami membentak keras kedua orang itu dan langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berlari menelusuri hutan yang semakin dalam dan semakin gelap. Tidak peduli walaupun hari semakin gelap kakinya terus melangkah. Hujan mulai menetes.

"Kurokoooo!"

"Huh?"

Merasa mendengar suara yang familiar, Kuroko terbangun dan menatap keluar. Hujan turun dengan derasnya sehingga dia terperangkap Di dalam gua kecil itu.

"Woof..."

"Hmm? Nigou?"

Nigou terlihat khawatir dengan duduk berdempetan tepat di sebelah Kuroko agar tuannya itu merasa hangat. Hujan membuat tempat ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ne, nigou... Tadi sekilas aku mendengar suara Kagami-kun." Ceritanya sambil mengelus kepala nigou. "Tapi kurasa itu hanya khayalanku. Mana mungkin kan Kagami-kun ada disini."

Walaupun berkata seperti itu, diam-diam Kuroko memiliki harapan kecil dalam hatinya, dimana Kagami akan mencarinya. Tapi, pasti dia akan memilih untuk pulang daripada mencarinya, kan?

"Nigou. Kita akan hidup berdua lagi seperti biasa."

"Berdua? Kalian melupakanku?"

"..."

Kuroko langsung menoleh ke belakang. Seorang Kagami Taiga berdiri disana sudah basah kuyup karena hujan deras. Nafasnya terengah-engah menandakan kalau pria itu sudah lama mencari-cari.

"Kuroko! Kau ini malah menghilang tanpa bilang-bilang!" Kagami langsung saja menjitak kepala Kuroko dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Aduh..."

GREP

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, baka!"

Sedetik kemudian Kuroko sudah berada dalam pelukan Kagami. Erat. Erat sekali sampai Kuroko merasa hampir mau hancur dalam pelukannya.

"Ka-kagami-kun..."

"Jangan sekali-sekali menghilang lagi."

Kuroko menutup matanya dan juga melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Kagami. Kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Gomen..."

* * *

"Ikutlah denganku kembali ke jepang."

"Uh..." Kuroko terdiam mendengar tawaran Kagami. Kepalanya ditundukan. Tangannya mencengkram Pakaiannya yang sekarang menjadi selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Lagi-lagi tawaran yang sama seperti yang ditawarkan oleh Aomine...

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, Kuroko. Ayo kita pulang ke jepang." Pinta Kagami yang sekarang melihat Nigou. "Nigou juga."

"T-tapi..." Kuroko masih terlihat ragu dan matanya melirik-lirik ke arah batu nisan milik kedua orang tuanya itu. "Aku...tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini..."

Dan kuroko menceritakan semuanya pada Kagami, dari awal dia terdampar disini sampai bagaimana dia harus mengubur orang tuanya. Sampai dimana sesosok Aomine datang dan pergi meninggalkannya seperti orang tuanya.

"Karena itu... Bila aku pergi dari sini, siapa yang akan menjaga mereka?" Tangannya membersihkan debu yang menempel pada permukaan batu nisan itu. "Walaupun Sudah tidak ada, tapi mereka tetaplah orang tuaku, Kagami-kun."

"Hah?"

Kagami menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan santainya, dia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko seperti karung beras Dan berjalan keluar walaupun masih rintik-rintik. Nigou dengan setia mengikuti di belakang.

"Dasar bodoh. Pergi kembali ke jepang, bukan berarti kau harus meninggalkan mereka." Kagami membenarkan posisi menggendong Kuroko menjadi bridal style agar dapat menatap pria dalam dekapannya itu.

"Kita dapat kembali lagi kesini setiap tahun. Bahkan setiap bulan."

"Kagami-kun..."

"Lagipula bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, untuk jangan meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Kuroko terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang menggendongnya ini. Dialah yang meminta Kagami untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Memeluknya dengan erat dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kuroko, Aishiteyo."

Dan air mata Kuroko keluar lagi, disusul dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan sebelumnya.

"Boku mo, Kagami-kun."

* * *

 **Baiklah, Fanfic ini saya nyatakan tamat *ketok palu***

 **ada yang bertanya mengapa Nao mengambil judul starfish. Gomen, kalo soal judul memang Nao selalu random. Yang penting masih ada hubungannya sama laut ehe *nyengir horse***

 **kepada yang setia menunggu terima kasih banyak! Nao berharap bisa membuat sequel pendek dari fanfic ini. Berdoa aja TA nggak banyak revisi.**

 **repiu? I loooove you all readers-chan!**


End file.
